Fire, Ice, and Darkness
by lalulweeb914
Summary: Aizen wants the powers of the three most powerful zanpaktou. When Hyourinmaru is destroyed in protecting Toshiro, Toshiro escapes with his life, but barely. Longer summary inside, idk about pairings yet.


**Alrighty, well, I'm just writing this fic on a whim, and idk if I'll continue it or not. We'll see, I guess it depends on how much you guys like it. I'm not going to waste my time writing more to this story if nobody thinks it's good enough to continue. **

**Here's a longer summary:**

Aizen wants the powers of the tree most powerful types of Zanpaktou, Fire, Ice, and Darkness. He already wields that of the darkness, the Head Captain has the Fire, and Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru holds the power of ice. Hyourinmaru sacrifices himself to save Toshiro, and Toshiro wandered until he was found by a wolf who saved him. Can this mysterious shinigami's help become the salvation of not only Toshiro, but the entire Soul Society as well? Not completely centered around the OC, mostly on Toshiro. I really haven't made any decisions on Romance yet, but there will DEFINATELY be no yaoi.

**On the bright side, I'm listening to good music, and if anybody reads my ANs on my other fanfic, ull kno that if I'm listening to good music, there's a better chance of a good chapter.**

**OKay so if you're reading this story plz do me a favor and tell me if I should continue this one or my other one, _The End of Freedom_, plz plz plz.. I have no idea which I should do, but both will be done eventually, this is just for which I should do first.**

Footsteps fell unsteadily on the white bed of snow. Tiny crystal flakes drifted softly through the air as one small boy wandered around aimlessly. The white fluff made no difference as they landed on his silver hair.

His body shivered uncontrollably. The frost bit at him sharply. This was the first time he had ever felt the cold, the first time it had ever caused him such discomfort. Toshiro stared at the never ending whiteness in front of him; snow covered everything. Feeling a rush of nausea, his body refused step on as he ordered. One knee fell to the icy ground, followed by the rest of him.

Collapsed, he lied there, staring of into the distance. Vaguely, he wondered what some one would think should they see him. His entire right side was covered in thick crimson, the substance coming from a deep wound in his side. Scratches and bruises were scattered all over his freezing skin, all accumulating from the time he had spent wandering.

_How long have I been going?_ He wondered in the back of his mind. _It must've been a day or so by now…_ Toshiro's brain automatically calculated that he must be off in the Rukongai, so far out, where the villages stopped and only forest stretched for miles and miles. It was in the middle of winter, so the weather was no surprise.

Pain, hunger, and emptiness clawed and Toshiro's stomach mercilessly. Discomfort surrounded him as he felt the hole in his soul.

_Hyourinmaru…_

His body trembled in horror as the scenes of that battle rushed before him; ice, ice, darkness. Toshiro tried to close his eyes, his hands reached to his head and he clutched it, entangling strands of white hair into his fingers.

"No… I don't want to remember… Hyourinmaru…"

_Blood soaked the wooden floor of the Seireitei's barracks. _

"Please.. Stop…" Toshiro tried again and again to push that scene out of his head, but the memory refused to be held back any longer. It crept up on him, the thing that he wanted to erase completely, how he came to this horrible position in the first place.

"_How dare you, Aizen." _

_The Head Captain's words flooded through the entire room. It resounded off the walls, and the voice of his leader gave Toshiro strength. Yamamotto, Toshiro, and Aizen had ended up together a large wooden field, used for training. All the other captains had been drawn away by the Espada, and the battle of the Soul Society had begun. _

_Kyoka Suigetsu was outreached in front of Aizen, and all three shinigami were soaked in their own blood. Toshiro clutched his abdomen and struggled for breath, but refused to fall. The old man stepped in front of him and his fiery aura crushed everything about him. The youngest captain gazed at the oldest captain, and the superior spoke once more. _

"_Captain Hitsugaya, fighting without unleashing zanpaktou has become impossible. However, because our powers counter each other, I must ask that you go and aid the others in their battles."_

"_But, Head Captain-"_

"_I can handle Aizen, I want you to go and make sure our losses are kept at a minimum."_

_Toshiro found himself turning to leave, even as his enraged heart told him to stay and fight. He wanted to get revenge on Aizen for all he's done to Momo. That revenge was something that had screamed at him ever since the betrayal of the captain of squad five. And at the moment, it was the only thing Toshiro should be caring about. _

_However, he had long ago learned that obeying the Head Captain's orders was usually in everyone's best interests. Despite the harshness of his orders, they all came with the protection of the Soul Society in mind. _

_As Toshiro reluctantly began to shunpo away, he felt the cold hand of another close around the back of his neck. Suddenly he was jerked backwards and he fell against someone's chest. He struggled against Aizen, but his grip was too strong._

"_Stop moving." Came his captor's order. Hatred boiled in Toshiro and he rushed even harder to try to pull away. He gasped and sputtered as Aizen pressed against the wound in his side. Toshiro immediately stopped resisting, fearing that movement would only worsen the pain._

"_Very good." Aizen's voice came warmly. _

_When Toshiro's blurry vision cleared a little, he saw that Aizen had dragged him away from the Head Captain. Yamamotto stared at them from a couple yards, his brain slowly processing a plan, no doubt._

Does Aizen really think taking me hostage will change anything?_ Toshiro thought quickly, _The Head Captain would never hesitate to kill one of his own if it meant the salvation of the Soul Society. But then,

…

… Why hasn't he attacked yet?

"_So I was correct, indeed, you will not harm this boy." Aizen's voice jolted Toshiro out of his thoughts_

"_I would rather avoid it, however, if my intuition is still accurate, I believe this means it would be more convenient for you if he was kept alive."_

"_That is very much so." Came Aizen's cool reply_

_The Head Captain stared at the traitor in front of him intensely. "Very well then, let us both keep him out of this battle, as I have tried to do."_

"_That would make things much too simple, you see."_

"_Ah. So you are worried that I may be able to take him from you. It is true that I would very much like to keep this shinigami alive, but if his life is beneficial to you, I will kill him."_

"_You are the same as ever, Head Captain, but you must also understand that I need you as much as I need him."_

_Toshiro saw blackness swarming before his vision as consciousness deserted him. The words Aizen had just spoke were all that he heard before everything became too dizzying for him to understand. Aizen's grip on the back of his neck released after a while and Toshiro found himself thrown on the hard flooring. All his attempts to see what as occurring failed, but the back of his mind understood that a battle was a raging. Flames leapt before him, but Toshiro felt Hyourinmaru's ice flowing around, protecting him from the heat waves he detested so much._

_Time seemed unreal. Roaring thunder, clashing of swords, the crushing sensation of the two's spiritual pressure altogether prevented Toshiro from any understanding of what was happening. He felt Hyourinmaru flow here and there, comforting him and protecting him. _

_After a sum of time immeasurable to him, Toshiro's eyes fluttered open to see the face of the man he hated, holding him by the robe. _

"_And now, it is your turn." Aizen said, a thin smile covering his lips._

_Toshiro gasped in shock when realized what occurred. He twisted his head to see the body of an old man, barely breathing, collapsed on the floor._

"_No… Head Captain…" Toshiro faced Aizen once more and saw that he was not completely unharmed. Burns and blood were everywhere, but they didn't phase him. Aizen's hand came forward and he placed it on Toshiro's heart. _

"_You will be easier to deal with than that fool." Aizen spat distastefully. _

_Confusion blasted through Toshiro's being. He had no idea what Aizen was about to do, but his instincts took over. Ice formed on Aizen's hand and Toshiro broke away, barely remaining on his feet as he slid to a stop when he had made good distance between them._

"_That was fairly good." Aizen complimented without a trace of emotion. "But your far from defeating me." _

_Before Toshiro could react, Aizen had disappeared and emerged just in front of him._

MOVE!!_ He screamed mentally. He tried to respond as he saw Aizen's sword coming down at him. _Move…. Move… move…

_Toshiro expected to feel the edge of a blade cutting into him, the blade that would end his plight. But as he looked above him, a shadow rested on top of him, and the figure of a tall man wavered before his eyes._

"_Master.."_

_Teal eyes flew wider in shock as the human form of his zanpaktou turned his head. "Hy- Hyourinmaru…"_

"_Master, I-" He was interrupted as the enemy's zanpaktou slashed across him a second time, blood spilling everywhere. _

_Hyourinmaru fell to his knees in front of his wielder, weakened. He stared into Toshiro's teal eyes and spoke to him softly, ignoring the shinigami behind them._

"_Master, I will use that technique… and you can get away…" his voice was thick with emotion and caring for his shinigami. And Toshiro's heart felt like it cracked when he heard those words._

"_NO, Hyourinmaru! That will destroy you!" Toshiro yelled desperately as his zanpaktou got to his feet._

"_Master… I can't lose you…" Hyourinmaru released loads of spiritual pressure, making Aizen back away and winds fly wildly. Ice encased Hyourinmaru's body, and his human form vanished. Within seconds, a giant dragon formed and spread its wings. _

_Toshiro's screams of protest couldn't be heard over the roaring winds. He felt them throw him off his feet. Hyourinmaru controlled the winds and Toshiro was tossed and buffeted by them, until he eyes closed and he couldn't stay conscious any longer. _

Snow fell on Toshiro's nose softly as his recollection left him in misery. No matter how he tried, he couldn't feel the slightest bit of Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure. The emptiness in his soul from the loss of his closest companion left Toshiro lost and without any sense of self. The bitter cold that he had once appreciated so dearly now treated him as any other wandering soul. It froze him to the core and there was no escaping it.

A small rustle brought Toshiro to open his eyes a little wider. They were empty and glazed over, but he caught sight of a silvery white creature pawing its way towards him slowly. Warm blue eyes stared strangely into his teal ones and Toshiro realized the creature before him was a white wolf. It walked forward and brushed his nose on his shoulder, rolling Toshiro onto his back. He was completely speechless as it stared straight into his eyes.

Suddenly the snow flowed inward around the beast and a howl resounded through the area.

Toshiro's eyes widened when the mist cleared. "Who- who are you?" He stuttered.

A tall teen clothed in blue and white was knelt at his side where the wolf had been seconds before. He has short white hair, much alike to Toshiro's, and warm blue eyes.

"We'll get to that." His voice was soft and sweet, lulling Toshiro into wanting to shut his eyes. "But now you should rest. Those wounds look pretty serious."

Toshiro's confusion felt as if it would overpower him once more, but before anything could happen, he caved into his exhaustion, and closed his eyes.

The last thing he felt was being carried in someone's arms, something he would normally have issues with, but now, he couldn't do anything but sleep.

**Okay well that's the like the longest chapter of anything I've written in a pretty long time. But really, I have no idea how good it is. Idk if I should continue it or not, so plz review me and tell me what you think. PLZ?! Don't make me suffer… Cuz this will be dropped if ppl don't tell me continue… **


End file.
